pick the one you love
by vegetaboo
Summary: Hi vegetaboo, here this is my first story,this story is au, it's about bulma being a princess on a planet called tempa short for temper any way's,it's time for her too pick a mate so different prince's from differnt planet come to fight for her love..read
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I am new here this is just my new story and I hope you people like it. SO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT and review me ok thank I don't own d.b.z IT about b&v I love there are my fave couple I just love them.OH MY NAME IS VEGETABOO_

_**TIME TO PICK THE ONE YOU LOVE**_

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he yelled "I am not a china doll, for you to send me to another planet to run for some stupid contest whenever you want" vegeta yelled to his father.

"YOU! Prince Vegeta is a fucking brat!" the king yelled at his son " I sign you up for the contest in the northern planet so you can have a mate, they'll be plenty of other prince's there running as well, **SO YOU BETTER WIN!**"

_NORTHERN PLANET_

"_WHAT!_!!!"She yelled" "I don't want a fucking mate."

"This is good for you princess it will settle you down and may be there be one you like or may I say a prince"

"I don't fucking care I don't want any"

"Let me tell you something you're going to pick one when they come and you're going to be happy is that understood." king brief's said angrily

"Yes father I understood."Bulma said sadly

"Now you're going to go to your room and shut the fuck up!" he yelled.

_Bulma was shock at her father voice, she bows her head slightly and walks out the throne room silently._

_**Planet vegeta**_

_Vegeta was loading his ship to take off into_ _space_.

" Why the fuck am I a toy to a spoil princess who cries when she brake a nail I am sick and tried of this maybe a nap will clear my mind."

_**Landing on planet tempa**_

_Bulma walked down the path in a bad mood she has ever been in ._

_Why in hell should I meet the prince they only want to get with me because I am the most beautiful woman they ever saw. Bulma thought_

_Bulma stood angrily at the landing bay and watch as 3 ship landed._

"Now princess we introduce to you, prince rico and krone from planet topaz they have brown hair that go by their neck and brown eyes and they have a black suite. Next we have we have prince forka from planet fire he has on a brown suite and as black hair that go to the floor. Last but not least we have prince vegeta from planet vegeta he has black hair that stood like a flame and he has on a spandex and his formal armor" her body guard stated.

"Let's go inside so you can tell the princess about yourselves" the man replied.

"Now princes please tell the princess what you like to do." the king stated

"Hi princess my name is rico and I like to laugh at people."

_Bulma and vegeta rolled their eyes._

"Hi princess my name is krone and I like to make people laugh."

"Hi princess my name is forka and I like to cook."

"O…KAY now it your turn prince vegeta."the king said

"Yeah princess my name is prince vegeta as you heard from the king and I am from planet vegeta and I like to fight."

"That's great, but like all saiyan, you all like to fight." King brief's stated.,"

"SO what else do you guy's like to do?" king brief's ask the other prince's.

"Well I like to laugh" prince rico stated ,I like to make to people laugh prince krone stated, and I like to cook prince froka replied."

They then all look at Vegeta waiting for his reply.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." They all yelled

"Yes nothing, are you deaf, I am a saiyan I do not and will not have fun, it will only weaken me."

"So what does that make us?"Rico asked.

"Beside me the king and the princess you are all bobbling idiots and weaklings." Prince Vegeta stated.

_Bulma was trying hard not too laugh._

"_Now at the end of the month they would a fighting contest you could fight with a guard if you like" the king stated _

"_**YES!!!"**_ All the princes yelled.

"Any question?" king briefs asked.

"Yes I do not fight with a guard, I fight my own battle." Prince Vegeta stated simply.

"That understandable." King briefs replied.

_The king wave his hand dismissing them as they left a guard came too there side_

"_You are too be ready for a ball at 7o'clock "he stated as he show them to there room_

"_I can't wait" vegeta thought with an evil smirk on his face._

_A/N WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.IT WAS NICE THIS THIS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE TELL IF YOU LIKE TI AND I WILL WRITH MORE SO GIVE ME SO REVIEW AND WHEN I MEET ONE OF YOUR STORY AND REVIEW YOU SO PLEASE TELL ME IS YOU LIKE IT DON'T OWN D.B.Z SO VEGETABOO OUT. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey it me Vegetaboo here. I am sorry for the late up too date of this _**chapter**_ of the story too make it up I am going too post 2 story so I hope you like it if so please review the 2 chapter of this story. _**I don't own DBZ OR AN OF IT PEOPLE**_.

_**CHAPTER 2 THE DINNER BALL**_

"Today we welcome the 4 prince that came to take the princess heart away please welcome prince rico and kerone form planet Topa"The king voice boom though the room .A burst of cheering echo though the room. "Now welcome prince forka from planet fire" a burst of cheering echo though the room but it was not as loud. "Now welcome the one and only prince of planet Vegeta prince Vegeta" A burst of cheering echo the room so loud the king had yet to exprinance it. "Now welcome your princess .princess Bulma"_BULMAV_egeta thought as a smirk came across his face.Bulma then wave her hand to start the ball. "Princess you look lovely" the king stated

"Thank dad" "Now princess too start the ball you most dance with all the prince. "WHAT! I don't want to dance with themexcept prince Vegeta please father I don't want to dance with them." Princess look if you was on there planet you would have had too dance with them so get your kento on the dance floor.bulma had a sad look on her face before she replace it with an angry frown she them grab rico hand and lead him to the dance floor .the dance was nice and short .Then it was kerone it was the short and peachful.Then it was forka turn it was shorter then the rest.bulma had notice that the 3 prince was watching her breast.I WANT A MAN THAT DOSE NOT JUST LOOK AT MY BREAST BUT AT MEShe thought . "May I have this dance princess" Vegeta Said "yes you may prince Vegeta" Vegeta took her hand and lead her back on the dance floor as they spin on the dance floor Vegeta decide to ask here a question "so princess why do you have blue hair as I remember a saiyan have brown hair or black hair" "well if you most know prince Vegeta my great-ancestor of my mother great great mother was a human and had mated with a saiyan so" "it past to your mother then to you" he finish "Well thank for the dance princess" he said as he bow "any time prince Vegeta" She said as she bow back.Vegeta then made his way back to his seat by the king side "she had look so calm and peaceful dancing with you prince vegeta"the king said "I will be returning to my room" "that is fine prince Vegeta"he said as he wave his hand to dismiss him.vegeta turn on his heal and walk out the door going to his room for some well deserved sleep "well princess I have to say that was a great Performa that you and prince Vegeta you too dance gratefully" Bulma gleared at her father. "I am retiring to my room. She said as she left the room.

_**The next day**_

Vegeta was in the hall looking for a guard until he saw a 2 class solider came around the corner. "Hey you" he yelled "what do you want low class" "I would say hold your tongue before I ripe it out" the man shut his mouth "were do you go to train around here". "I I I I wil wil will show you" the man said as he walked down the hall with Vegeta close behind as they took him into this room. "Boy what the fuck is this" " this is a gravity room that the princess build to train the control over there is to put how much gravity you want in the room" " good now get the fuck out" "yes sir"

Vegeta then put the gravity up to 500 time planet Vegeta gravity. Vegeta then click the on the bottom and he fell to the ground 10min he was doing punches on an inveable person doing many kicks

While in the next room a princess was sleeping peacefully until her eye opening because she heard the humming of here G.R in progress she got out of her bed tie her rob around her waist and stock out of her room heading to the G.R only to see prince Vegeta doing a one finger push up with no shirt on Bulma felt her face flushed she then decided to go in. she press the bottom next to the door to open it and in mid-air Vegeta stop training. "well prince Vegeta I am shock I would of never guess that you would get up this early to train" " I could say the same about you princess what are you doing up" "I could hear the humming of my g.r from my room" "hmp" " how did you get here did you ask me" " the prince of all saiyan do not ask permission" " if you train me I will let you use it any time and up to date it for you"

it would give me a chance to get to now the princess ok you got yourself a deal

"Just remember a prince never go back on a promise ….oh and prince Vegeta we got our first date tonight so be ready for 7" she said as she walked out the door." Oh and princess we start tomorrow at1am" "Great"vegeta then went back to train. "Hmmmmm maybe I should get some sleep for my date with the princess he said as he turn off the g.r and head out the door to his room only to see the 3 prince there. What do you want baka they all look at him ."I see you have a date with the princess tonight well on my date we will have her moaning our name"rico and kerone said

"That nothing I will have her gasping for air"forka said "ha like that going to happen" "hey were wore you"rico scream " I was training with the princess" he said as a evil smirk on his face as he enter his room leaving them to there thought.

(A/n) well people I'm finish chapter 2 hope you like it I think I did……wait I wrote it of course I like it, any ways I don't own D..B….Z SOB damn it hurts just saying it or typing it. Anyways review please


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: HEY IT ME I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UP-TO-DATE YOU SEE MY COMPUTER CRASH DOWN ON ME SO PELEASE REVIEW: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT PEOPLE.:READ AND REVIEW:_

_**CHAPTER 3 THE DATE**_

_At 7 pm Vegeta was heading to the princess room_

_(knock ,knock)_

_Bulma open the door only to meet by a hansom prince at the door _

_Wearing his formal armor._

"_Well prince Vegeta it look like your on time"Bulma said _

"_I'm and down he watch her how her blue dress clung to her curve with a split up to her thigh tight around her breast with a diamond necklace around her neck. _

"_Woman are you ready because, I don't have all day now do I"Vegeta stated_

"_Yeah let go"bulma said as she walk out the castle and took to the sky_

_As they came to the restaurant la floblo they both enter the restaurant only to have everyone bow to them. The waiter came and place them on there seats and order everything on the menu. They was talking and enjoying themselves (yes Vegeta was enjoying himself too.) They been telling story about they child hood and about they life story Justas they was about to go._

"_**Prince Vegeta is that you." a feminine voice said**_

"_I know that voice it it nerink." Vegeta said with a little fright in his voice._

"_Who nerink" Bulma ask with an eyebrow raised_

"_A dirt, skanky bitch that won't leave me the hell alone, she one of my solder sister that have huge crush on me"Vegeta said as he sunk into his chair._

"_Vegeta it so nice to see you again now that I have you back in my arm we could get a room, let's go"nerink said pulling Vegeta arm_

"_He isn't going any where!" Bulma said as she got out her seat _

"_Who the hell are you and why are you on a date with my_

_veggie-cun"nerink yelled._

"_Bitch watch your mouth I'm princess Bulma of this planet"bulma said walk up to her._

"_I don't care who the hell you are! No one goes out with my man."_

"_Your man, I don't see your name on his forehead"bulma yelled _

"_Watch it"nerink yelled_

"_Oh please, what are you going to do hit me"bulma yelled with a smirk._

_Then she slap her making it echo throughout the room, Bulma head still side way everyone head turn as they saw what happen they all started to clear the restaurant._

"_I know! That she-bitch did not just put her hand on my face"bulma as with venom in her voice_

"_What are you going to do about it low class? "nerink said with a smirk_

"_**BITCH"**__bulma yelled as she punches her in her face sending her flying across the room._

"_Next time don't fuck with me, especially with your ugly, horrendous face, I think I soiled my beautiful hands just touching that." She insulted as she walk out the room not caring about her._

_A/N._

_Well that's it hope ya'll enjoy this chapter I'll try and get the next one up very soon. Review please_


End file.
